Beauty and Heppokomaru's Love Story!
by sweetspice123
Summary: Final Chapt up! Actually, I'm starting on my version of a Boboboseason 3! It'll be called Randori Bobobo! Randori means making chaos! It'll be rated T but when I put it up, I might change it to M! It'll also take place three years after the end of Shinseu
1. Life is short!

**How long is life?**

BeautyxHekun story! Sorry but Bobobo and the others wont show up til the end of the story!

* * *

It was a Satuday night. It was raining hard outside. Bobobo and the others were watching Naruto as Beauty cooked food. After

dinner Beauty sat on the balcony of the room she shared with Heppokomaru. _Who is this? This person who keeps talking to me!? Is it my concions? I wonder!_ Beauty kept hearing someone talk to her through her mind. _Beauty! Tell him! Tell him before your life _

_ends!_ The little voice said. "Who are you? Why are you talking to me? And what do you mean by _before my life ends_?" Beauty put

her hands on her head in confusion. _I'm your concions! Tell him how you feel! Now!_ Her conciouns kept talking and talking, until Beauty stood up. "I'll tell him later, just leave me alo-" Suddenly she slipped over the wet balcony and fell from it! _Is this what it _

_meant? My life just tumbling down like this?_ She was falling closer to the water! They were staying in a beach house. The water

was right around it. Tears fell from her eyes, as Beauty remembered all her times with all her friends. _Please...Someone help me...Please!_ Beauty thought as she cried. then she finally let out a big scream for help! Luckily, that woke Heppokomaru up! "Wha?

What the heck's wrong with you Bobobo I'm tryin to slee-" then Heppokomaru ran to the balcony door, which was open, and he saw Beauty, lying unconcious on the rained down seashore. "BEAUTY!" Heppokomaru screamed, as he jumped off the balcony and

landed on his feet. _What the heck! What happened to her? Who'd she...?_ he just stared at her, with a sad look on his face. He went and got a towel and put it over her. Then he picked her up and carried her on his back to their room. The next morning, Heppokomaru

walked downstairs and saw a note on the TV.

_Be back later. We went to the gym to find us a girl to fight over and'll be back by the night! _

_Love Bobobo and Friends. _

_PS: If we're not back in time, please tape Family Guy for us! _

_PSS: Don't eat the choslaw! It went bad!_

Heppokomaru looked annoyed as he read the note. Meanwhile, Beauty had woken up. _Wha? I-I'm okay?_ she thought, gazing around

the room. She saw that it was still pooring out, so maybe she was alive. "Bobobo?" Beauty wondered. _No! Bobobo could sleep through a rave!_ "Don Patch?" _No! He could get beat by a rock! And Tennosuke wouldn't even notice a bulldozer!_ "Maybe

Hatenko or Soften?" _No way! Hatenko's to worried about his precious Godfather and Soften wears earplugs cuz of Gyouri Garu's snoring! Then who?_ Beauty thought. She would've never guessed it was Heppokomaru. _It could've been Hekun! He's always been a light sleeper! But he could've! Hekun's always worn earplugs too cuz of Bobobo and the others! But I wonder who put these bandages on me!_ she tried to get up, but she still felt a little pain. She wondered if anyone was home, but she doubted

it. She sat up on her bed and at least tried to move. She walked downstairs, even though it hurt. But she needed to know who it was!

Then she saw Heppokomaru settin up the VCR for Bobobo. "Hekun, where's Bobobo?" Beauty wondered, shaking a little. "Huh? Oh Beauty! You shouldn't be up right now! You might open up your cuts!" He said in worry. _So it was Hekun!_ "I never knew you were this good in medical stuff! Its kinda surprising!' Beautyy said wide eyed. Back in the room, Beauty kept asking him these simple

questions. "I don't know." Heppokomaru answered a question. "How come evry single que-" "I don't know." Heppokomaru said

quietly, shakin his head. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you somwthing..." Beauty looked a little sad. "What?" Heppokomaru wondered.

"Do you...Do you think that..." Beauty began to cry a little. "Wha-Whats wrong? Beauty?" Heppokomaru wondered. "...That I'm useless? I mean because I never help or anythi-" "No way! Of course not! Beauty you might not help physically but without you we

wouldn't be where we are today! And plus that, you were the first we see in the show! Without you the show would'nt start the way it did, or end either!" Heppokomaru smiled, trying to cheer her up. Beauty cried even harder. What he said, she could feel the trust and

hope he had in her. "Thank you...Hekun!" Beauty hugged him and cried into his chest. "Its okay Beauty! Just don't cry!" Heppokomaru began to cry too! "Hekun, why are you crying?" Beauty windered. "I don't know! I'm just caught up in the moment!" Heppokomaru cried. But then they realized they werethat close and they backed away from each other, blushing! "Oh I'm so sorry Beauty I didn't-" "No I'm sorry I started it! I mean come on I was sad!" Beauty inturrupted, with her face completely red. Heppokomaru's face was the same color, but his nose was bleeding.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapt! Chapt two will be coming soon! And as for my Shinsetsu Shaver of Hair...Its on Hiatus for right now!**


	2. On throught the night!

**Night of red ink!**

I recommend you listen to these songs as you read!

* * *

It was night time and Bobobo and the rest of the group still weren't home! Beauty was wondering something. "What is this? This red

stain?" Beauty wondered, holding up her pink pants, with a stain on the bottom of the pant leg. "Hekun! Can you help me with something?" Beauty called out. "Yeah wha-Ohhh! You on your period or somethin?" Heppokomaru asked. Beauty just looked at him,

annoyed. "What? Its a possiblity!" Heppokomaru said. "Thank you Hekun!" Beauty said sarcasticly. Then he went back down the stairs. _But I wonder...Why does it spell out a sentence?_ She read it and it said, _I love you_! "I wonder...who could it be...?" Beauty

wondered. Later in the night, as Heppokomaru slept, Beauty sat on her bed thinking. _Why? Who is this person? I wonder who or what thay are! I've gotta tell Hekun! I've gotta tell him that someone...or something is stalking me!_ "Hekun..." Beauty shook

him a little and he woke up. "Yeah..." Heppokomaru asked half asleep. "I-I'm scared..." she said to him quietly. "What the thunder and lightning or-" "No...What was on my pants! I mean its romantic and sweet, but what if this person wants to kidnap me or somethin!?"

Beauty said in fear. "Oh...Well then who knows! Maybe that person is closer to you than you think!" Heppokomaru said calmly.

"What? What do you mean?" Beauty asked in confusion. "Well if that's what you think! I'll just go back to bed!" Beauty said as she

walked back into her bed. _Well atleast she's okay! Well if that doesn't work, then I'm just gonna have to tell her! Tell her that I love her! Well...maybe tomorrow!_ then Heppokomaru fell asleep. Beauty was still awake, tucked under her sheets. _I've gotta tell _

_him! Tell him that I love him! If I don't, then he might find another girl and he'll never like me!_ Then she sat up, "Hekun I lo-"

Then she stopped screaming to see that he was asleep. _What was I thinking? Maybe tomorrow!_ Then she fell asleep. The next day, Heppokomaru woke up with a ssurprise in his bed. _What? I feel like someone in my bed! I wonder who, wait! What if its Don _

_Patch and he's waiting to smash a pie in my face!_ Heppokomaru hesitated to look but he needed to know if it was one of those idiots or not! When he turned around he stopped and stared at the sleeping person. _Okay this is just a dream! My crazy fantasies again! Okay I've gotta stop drinking chocolate milk before bed!_ Heppokomaru just stared at the person sleeping in his bed. IT

WAS BEAUTY! "AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heppokomaru jumped outta his bed in shock and his face redder than a tomato! "Wha...Hekun...?" Beauty woke up. "Wha-Why are you in my bed!?" Heppokomaru asked with his head still the color red. "Wha-Oh! I got scared! And I didn't wanna wake you up, so I just needed someone!" Beauty said with her face turning light pink. "Where's Bobobo and the others?" Beauty asked Heppokomaru, who was upstairs doing Lord knows what! "Hekun!" Beauty walked upstairs.

She walked in on him putting on a pair of dark blue jean shorts that stopped at his knees, and a white tank top. "Oh sorry!" Beauty

blushed as she stepped into the room. "Oh, i-its okay! So what did ya need?" Heppokomaru asked, as he blushed a little bit. "Oh, do youkow where Bobobo went? I needed him to do something for me but I guess he already left!" Beauty replied. "Oh, yeh they said

they were gonna go find someone for Bobobo to lose his virginity to!" Heppokomaru explained. Later on in the day, Beauty was

thinking about something. _I have to tell him! I mean, maybe he feels the same way about me! I mean who wouldn't like Hekun!? I mean he's kind, gentle, mostly calm, he's smart, funny, handsome! I just can't help but be turned on by him! I just wanna know...what he thinks of me! I just wonder!_ Meanwhile on the balcony, Heppokomaru sat on the edge with one leg dangling down

and one as a chin rest, without a shirt. _I've gotta tell he sometime now! Maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way about me! Who wouldn't like Beauty this way!? I mean she's smart, funny, nice, beautiful! I mean her parents are a couple of geniuses to name her that! I wonder if she likes me back!_ Later on, Beauty was taking a shower. She was singing a song as she washed her short, pink hair. Heppokomaru was at the door, listening to her outside.

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself and center clearity  
Peace surenity  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing do with you  
It's personal myslef and I  
We got some straighten' out to do  
And im gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls dont cry  
Dont cry, dont cry, dont cry  
The path that im walking  
I must going on  
I must take the baby step til' im full grown, full grown  
Fairytales dont always have an happy ending, do they?  
And I forsake the darker hell if I stay  
She was singing Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. Heppokomaru was consumed by her beautiful singing voice. Then he just stood on the wall, listening. _She's so good! She's beautiful in more than appearance! I just wish...that all my fantasies...of her actually liking me the way I do her! I just wish they were a reality!_ Then he walked away with a sad face. Then Beauty came out, and then she heard something from the room. "Huh?" Beauty could hear singing. She had her towel wrapped around her tight. _What or who is that? That sounds nice!_ she thought. She peaked in the door and Heppokomaru was sitting on the balcony, he was the one singing.

Feels like I'm looking at life  
With a telescope because I'm so high  
The ground never seemed so far away  
Truth shall be told one day  
I'll be under ground one day  
I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave  
I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave  
I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave  
I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave  
Roses on my grave  
Don't forget me  
Don't forget me  
Please forgive me  
Don't forget me  
It's my redemption  
Time for redemption  
It's my redemption  
Time for redemption  
I'll see you on the other side  
I'm waiting on the other side  
I'll see you on the other side  
I'm waiting on the other side  
_Whoa! Hekun CAN sing!_ He was singing Roses On My Grave by Papa Roach. She was just sitting on the ground, with her legs closed and her towel held tightly on her body. _Somehow...I can feel it...I can feel his emotions right now...He's...sad, angry, and for some reason...he's happy at the same time! How can I feel the way he does? I don't understand! How? Maybe its my women's intuition! Or maybe I love him so much...that I can feel his pain!_ Then Beauty got up and went back into the bathroom.

* * *

**Next chapt'll be up soon! Maybe in a very short time! It depends on how I feel!**


	3. Veil relationship?

**Love strikes sadness!**

* * *

In the bathroom, Beauty sat on the edge of the tub, with her towel wrapped around her tightly. _When? When's the right time to tell him? I've gotta tell him sooner or later! How should I tell him? How can I? How?_ Suddenly Beauty slipped on the wet floor, and

fell into the empty tub. Heppokomaru had heard it, so he ran in to see what happened. "Beauty! You oka-" Then his entire body froze

and his face steemed red and his nose started to bleed. "Um...why the...OH MY GOSH BEAUTY!!!!!!!! You okay?" he asked her, with his face still red and his nose bleeding bad. She was unconcious. Her forehead had a little bit of blood going down. He was still

frozen, because she wearing nothing but a towel! "What the heck am I doing!?" Heppokomaru yelled at himself. _Come on! Just cuz she's naked doesn't mean you should do this! You've gotta stop getting yourself into these kinda situations Heppokomaru!_ Then he picked her up and carried her to a bed. Sooner in the day, Beauty woke up. "Wha-where am I?" Beauty got up and right

then, Heppokomaru walked in with a bucket of cold water! She saw that he had tissues up his nose with blood all over them. "Hekun

what happened to you!? Did you hurt yourself!?" Beauty worried. "Ah-" then Heppokomaru accidentlly dropped the bucket and the

water spilled everywhere! "Wha-Hekun, maybe you're body's overheating or something, cuz your nose is really bleeding bad!" Beauty replied. Then she noticed that she was still in her towel, and then she began to blush. "HEKUN! QUIT IT!" Beauty yelled. "Oh, wait a

minute, I...uh-" Then she slapped him and ran back into the bathroom. After she slamed the bathroom door shut, Heppokomaru fell on the wet ground, with his face pink, sweating, and and he couldn't breathe the same. When Beauty came out the bathroom with her

clothes on, she noticed him on the ground, unconcious as well! "Hekun!" Beauty worried as she ran over to him. Later on, Heppokomaru woke up, with a cover over his body and a cold, wet towel on his forehead. _Whe-Where am I?_ "Huh? Beauty...?" Heppokomaru whispered. "You fell and you felt warm! So I just did what I could!" Beauty smiled in happiness. "So, then why am I on

the floor?" Heppokomaru wondered. "Oh! I would lay you on the bed, but unfortunately I'm not that strong!" Beauty smiled. "Well

duh! What was I thinking!?" Heppokomaru smiled in idiotcity. Later on, Heppokomaru was laughing, while he was on the phone. _Who could that be?_ "Listen, if you think you're gonna show too much then go to Wal-Mart!" he told the person on the phone. "What do ya

mean 'where'? Where...well near...the spot of the store completely for girls..." Heppokomaru continued for the person he was talking

to. _Who is he talking to? Could it be another girl?_ "No way...you serious? Dang, then she must really be hot now!" _Wha...?_ Beauty thought of seeing Heppokomaru with another girl. "Alright, bye!" when he hung up the phone, he trned around to see Beauty, crying.

"Beauty...what's wro-" before he could finish, Beauty came up and kicked him in the weak spot all men have! _OW!!!!!!!!!! MY-_ "HEKUN YOU JERK! I HATE YOU!" Beauty cried. Later on, Heppokomaru was walking downstairs, to see Beauty crying into a

pillow on the couch. "Why!? Why does this have to be this way!? I-I don't understand it!" Beauty cried, well mumbled into the pillow. Heppokomaru watched her, with a sad appearence on his face. "I just wish all my fantasies would come true!" Beauty cried. Then

Heppokomaru walked upstairs and laid on his bed. _I can't believe I made her so sad! DARNIT! I'm such an idiot! Now she'll never like me!_ Then, Beauty walked upstairs to go to bed, but then she saw Heppokomaru, asleep on his bed. But she noticed something on his face. He had tear stains on his cheeks. _Wha? Why was he crying?_ Then Beauty thought about what might've happened.

_Flashback_

"HEKUN YOU JERK! I HATE YOU!" Beauty cried.

_End of Flashback_

_Its all my fault! I made Hekun feel bad just because of my anger!_ Beauty sat on his bed, staring at him sadly. "Hekun...I'm sorry..." Beauty whispered to the sleeping boy. "Please..forgive me." She whispered. Then she got in her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapt'll be up soon!**


	4. Engaging thoughts!

**Dreams, Nightmares, and Realities!**

* * *

During that night, Beauty went asleep right after her little words to Heppokomaru. She was dreaming of one of her happiest fantasies.

_**Beginning of the Dream**_

_"Hekun! Hekun, where's Bobobo now!? He hasn't been home for two days! And when he comes back he'll be smelling like his gym socks!" Beauty called out. "What you say?" Heppokomaru ran downstairs. "Oh, um...Hekun...I wanted to tell you _

_something..." Beauty tried to get it out. "What is it?" Heppokomaru wondered. "I...I...I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beauty yelled _

_out. Heppokomaru stood silent for a minute. "I-I'm sorr-" before Beauty ran away, Heppokomaru grabbed ehr and gave her a nice, passionate kiss! "I love you too! And you don't have to hide it!" Heppokomaru gave her a hug, then she kissed him back!_

_Suddenly everything disappeared. "Hekun! Bobobo! Is anyone here!?" Beauty called out, worried. "Hey! Hekun, you awa-He's _

_not here..." Beauty said to herself. Then she heard footsteps, coming up the stairs. "Who, who's there?" Beauty wondered. Right when the person got to the top stair, Beauty grabbed a bat and hit them on the head! But when she noticed who she hit, _

_she regretted it. "Oh, Hekun I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was you! You okay?" Beauty worried. "Ow, yeah I think I'm fine..." Heppokomaru began. Then Beauty saw a small knife in his hand. "Why do you have that?" Beauty asked, a little afraid. "Huh? Oh this? That!" Heppokomaru pointed to a giant, evil squirrel. It ran over to attack Beauty, when suddenly _

_Heppokomaru spiked the evil thing with that knife. "Whoa! Nice shot! Thanks Hekun!" Beauty smiled, before she could turn around, she got smashed in the head with a rock! Later on, she woke up, tied up. "What the heck's going on!? Hekun, what is this!?" Beauty cried. Then he walked in with a large cleaver. "Please! What are you gonna do to me!? Why!?" Beauty cried. _

_"Ya know what! If I don't get rid of you now, then Bobobo wont ever defeat the hair hunters! He told me to kill you!" Heppokomaru began coldly. "Please! Don't do this! Hekun I love you!" Beauty cried her heart out. "Well, I did wanna start a relationship with you, but its a little too late for that!" Heppokomaru held up the cleaver. "PLEASE NO!!!!!!!!!!" "DIE BEAUTY!" _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!" Beauty woke up from that horrifying nightmare. "It was just a dream, that turned into a complete nightmare..." Beauty cried. She was sweating and she felt noucious. She ran to the bathroom and puked in the tiolet. _What kinda thoughts were those!? It started out so nice, then ended so badly!_ "I've gotta stop thinking this way...I've gotta stay calm..." She said, tired as heck. _All this _

_time I have with Hekun...I don't even have the guts to tell him how I feel! And when Bobobo and the others get back, I may never have a chance like this again! I love him so much...But telling him is just too much! And what if he does have a girl!? This is just too hard!_ Beauty puked again, but she puked blood this time! _What...!? What's happening!? Why do I feel so bad!? I-I feel...sleepy..._Then Beauty fell on the bathroom floor, with blood on her clothes and dripping from her mouth. "What was that...?"

Heppokomaru woke up, womdering what he heard. "He walked into the bathroom, to see Beauty lying on the floor, with blood all

over her! "BEAUTY!" Sooner that night, Beauty was cleaned up and laying in her bed. _What happened to her...? Why's she...?_ Then he couldn't help but fall asleep.

_**Beginning of the Dream**_

_"Beauty! Hey Beauty!" Heppokomaru walked down the stairs, without a shirt (Yeah!), wonderin where she was. When he found her, she was wearing a pink and white bikini top and blue shorts, watering a little purple flower."Oh, Hekun! Your up! _

_What did you need?" Beauty got up, wondering. "Well...I wanted to tell you that...I...well..." Heppokomaru started to blush a _

_bit. "What? You look like you're running a fever, are you okay!?" Beauty smiled, as she felt his forehead. __Well he sure is hot! Not much changes in a fever when it comes to him!_ _Beauty thought, smiling. "...I...I..." he couldn't get it out. "You what?" _

_Beauty smiled. "...I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, a little embarrassed. Beauty smiled and blushed a little. She jumped up and kissed hm when he was off gaurd! "I love you too HekuN! And I've been wanting to get that out for a while now!" Beauty smiled. Then he kissed her back! But suddenly, everything turned black and Beauty disappeared. "What...? What's happening?" _

_Heppokomaru wondered. Then everything turned back to normal. "Hekun!" Beauty called out. "Yeah!" Heppokomaru _

_wondered what she wanted. "Uh...Bobobo went and crapped on your shoes!" BEauty replied, kinda isgusted as Heppokomaru_

_ was. "DARNIT BOBOBO!!!!!!!!!" he ran downstairs. Then Suzu was hiding under his bed. "Come on, lets go!" Suzu pulled Beauty in. When Heppokomaru came back up, he was shocked. "OH MY GO-WHAT THE HECK!?" Heppokomaru was _

_disgusted. "Wow! I didn't know Beauty and Suzu were lesians! Surprising!" Bobobo replied. "Yep! And we're getting married!" Suzu smiled, giving Beauty a big squeeze. "Excuse me...I've gotta smash my head in with a hammer cuz I can't believe this!" _

_Heppokomaru yelled. "Hekun...I want you to be my best man!" Beauty replied, giving him a smile. "Best man for what!? Having my life shattered into pieces or making sure Suzu doesn't find out a way to get you pregnant!?" Heppokomaru yelled, crushed. "No for the wedding! And as for the baby," "You're having a baby already!?" Heppokomaru screamed, he was tense. "No! I want to have your baby!" "Oh really!? So Suzu's gone!?" Heppokomaru was happy again. "No! That's gonna be _

_Suzu and I's baby!" "Your sure know how to kill a moment don't you?" Heppokomaru got a little serious now. "Hekun, you can come visit the baby anytime you want!" Beauty smiled. "Or if we're on our hooneymoon during that time, once every _

_week!" Suzu replied. "Ya know what, I'm not gonna make your kid, I'm not going to the wedding, ya know what I'm just never gonna see you ever again" Then Heppokomaru walked out the room heartbroken. "Hekun! Wait a minute!" Beauty _

_tried to run after him, but she couldn't. "Poor guy! Well lets plan the wedding!" Suzu and Beauty smiled as they got a book._

_ The next morning, Heppokomaru stood on the edge of the balcony. He was crying, and it was raining. Then he slipped off of the balcony and was falling to the concrete! __What the...I'm never gonna live now! I'm gonna die heartbroken, sad, and alo-_ "Huh-" Then the screen turned red!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah!!!!!!!!!" Heppokomaru woke up, sweaty and pink. _Oh good! It was just a dream...turned into a complete mess! Beauty and Suzu together!? Could that even be possible!? Oh well! Atleast she's safe!_ Then he went back to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story! Final chapt will be coming shortly!**


	5. Drafting closer! The End!

**Engaging Love!**

* * *

The next morning, Bobobo left another day for Beauty and Heppokomaru to be alone. _I've gotta tell him! I've got to! Its almost the_

_end of the story and I have to do this! I've gotta tell him!_ Beauty sat on the couch, with a sad face. Meanwhile, Heppokomaru sat in the bathroom, with a towel around the lower half of his body (Thank you lord!). _I've gotta tell her! I've got to! If I don't, I might not ever get a chance like this again! And the story's almost over and I need my pay check to pay the bills!_ he looked a little

sad. "I'm gonna do it! Right after I put some clothes on!" Then he got his clothes. "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna tell him! If I don't, he

might find another girl!" Beauty replied. Then she ran upstairs. Heppokomaru walked outta the bathroom with his clothes on. Beauty had determination in her eyes. "Hekun! I've gotta tell you something!" Beauty replied, determined. "Oh, I've gotta tell you something

too!" Heppokomaru rpelied, with confidence in his eyes. "You go first!" Heppokomaru said with a smile. "No you!" Beauty smiled.

"No ladies first!" "Fine! I wanted to say that..." Beauty hesitated. _Come on say it! You can do it!_ "I LOVE YOU HEKUN! I have for

a long time now!" Beauty calmed down. _I did it! I can't believe I did it!_ "Really!?" Heppokomaru smiled. Beauty nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "Well I've felt the same way about you for a long time!" Heppokomaru smiled with joy. Then they kissed! But then

Bobobo and the gang jumped outta nowhere! "THEY DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch and Hatenko screamed with tears of joy coming from their eyes. Everyone cried with joy. "Why are you guys crying?" Beauty and Heppokomaru asked at the same time. "You finally got what we were tryin to do! We were hiding around here all along, watching you guys! We just wanted you to finally get

together!" Bobobo screamed out. "But how'd you guys...?" "Please! Isn't it obvious!?" Soften yelled out, inturrupting Beauty. "Well, we got you a T-shirt Beauty!" Don Patch gave her a shirt that said I'm with stupid on it. "Incase he does something stupid!" Bobobo whispered. The eauty gave Heppokomaru the shirt. He turned around and the finger pointed at Bobobo! Everyone laughed. Then the two love birds kissed and they all had a happy ending!

* * *

**THE END! Hope you liked this! Put the first letters/exclaimation in every title together and what does it spell! My next Bobobo story will be a Romance/ humor one on my view of a third season of Bobobo and it'll be rated T and maybe M.**


End file.
